charmed_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic (TUAU)
Magic is the power to affect matter and energy by supernatural means. Magic can be considered a substance (i.e. the mystical energies that permeated through the known worlds) and sorcery the manipulation of that substance, along with all the practices associated. Magic is not only a means for changing reality, but also many beings (e.g. werewolves, vampires, and dragons) are inherently magical by their very nature. One who is born with and practices magic is usually called a "witch". In humans, magic or the lack thereof is an inborn attribute. It is inherited, carried on "dominant resilient genes", and may prove to skip one generation, as seen in the case of Billie Jenkins: although her grandmother was a witch, both her parents were perfectly normal human beings who did not possess any special powers at all. Their destined supernatural powers are present in their blood, and if a mortal comes into contact with it, he or she can gain those powers as well, but this will drive them insane as their body and mentality is not equipped to deal with them. Function Magic is the manipulation of energy, and technology is just another way to control the process. Thus it does not rewrite the laws of physics, but instead "works off physics"; adhering to the basic physical laws of nature. Consistent with the Law of Conservation, magical energy can not be created nor destroyed, but transferred with the help of a catalyst (for example, Kraken's tooth, skin of Draconis, ground up Baltic stones etc). Conjured objects can only exist for a temporary period of time, and objects cannot be enlarged beyond a certain point without becoming unstable and exploding. The basic components to magic was the energy being transferred, the individual or objects transferring that energy and the specific actions involved that influenced the result of that energy's transfer. According to Rupert Giles, magic could be considered an exotic form of energy that could be disrupted, not unlike conventional energy. According to Willow Rosenberg, magic was not only a means for changing reality, but also an essential aspect of life overall as it was responsible for the immaterial gratification experienced by everyday people (especially such things as art, love, music, poetry and even the will to live). According to the Elders, while magic isn't exactly alive, it does yearn. Like bad men, some magic longs to do bad things, whereas some magic wants to serve a greater purpose, similar to children wishing to be mighty heroes someday. Magical Energy Magical energy is the supernatural force that is channeled and manipulated for magical purposes. Magical energy is a key component in performing magic as this energy fueled the applications magic allowed and using too much magic at any given time would make the user lose that energy thereafter and thus limit their capacity to perform magic for a period of time, potentially requiring the user an extended period of time to recuperate. Sourcing Energy In order for magic use to be accomplished, the user has to channel that energy from a source and exert it through themselves. While certain gifted magic users can use magical energy already inside of them, magical energy usually needs to be drawn from external sources. These sources ranged from special artifacts (e.g. the silver slippers), magical beings (such as Djinn or Deities) who granted this power or such power can even be drawn from the ambient environment itself. Certain worlds were also more magical than others and served as more potent places to practice magic (i.e., originally the Earth Dimension was a land of scant and miserly magic when compared to the Avalon). Transferring Energy One way of gaining magical energy is through transferring it with other beings. It could be shared among other users, or forcibly taken. This usually required physical contact, but an exceptionally powerful practitioner could drain that energy without any contact and not only drain the energy without the other person knowing, but also decode it to manipulate as they wished. Draining too much energy from one user could kill or at least weaken them as it also drained their life force. Alternatively, one can drain another's magic in order to naturalize them. Willow was strongly opposed to it and compared it to cutting off someone's hand, while other witches considered it a form of mutilation. Magic users could also likewise give some of their own magical energy to others, shown when Amy transferred a portion of her energy to Willow via a spell. Absorbing unexpected bursts of magical energy can have unwanted effects, such as vomiting, one's eye color changing and unintentionally magically-affecting one's surroundings. Willow claimed that absorbing surplus amounts of magic gave a feeling of being over-energized which made it harder to control. Magic could also be transferred into a host for a limited time, as was the case with Rupert Giles, who had immense magical power bestowed upon him by a very powerful coven in England who then sent him to Sunnydale in an attempt to stop a rampaging Willow from destroying the world. Residual Energy When a person casts a spell, they are channeling magic through themselves and a portion of that magic remains within them. The magical energy was detectable by certain beings (such as Sweet and Rack) who could sense that energy from practitioners and could inform them of that person's magical power, including what spells they cast, the magnitude of their power, if that power was depleting and what they intended to do with it. Jonathan Levinson, who possessed some magical ability, could "practically feel" that Willow was running out of magicks, while Rack immediately knew that Amy Madison was previously a rat years after they last had contact, and a coven from Devonshire sensed the dangerous magical force Willow possessed fueled by her grief. Willow was so powerful that she could sense energy from another plane or deduce that some of Amy's spells "reeked" with tech and could trace back to where she teleported from. Willow and Giles were able to deduce the summoning of a storm dragon was a deliberate act from analyzing the energy infusing it. Casting powerful spells could exert a notable amount of energy that was capable of interfering with the casting of lesser spells and make the location of the casting susceptible to being discovered. The Twilight Group possessed technology that detected large amounts of magic usage, but it wasn't easy to pinpoint the exact origin of the energy as it was abundant in all magical beings (which encompass beings that were inherently magical, possessed magic, and/or used magic). Also, Giles used a lodestone to detect concentrations of magical energy within London. While all supernatural beings on Earth were connected to magic, beings like witches and warlocks possess a greater concentration of energy. As this fact made the Slayer Organization more detectable to Twilight, they decided to withdraw their energy by practicing the tradition of Bon, which stated that a person could make their internal magical energy flow out of themselves and redirect it back into the Earth. They did this by performing hard labor on Oz's farm without using their super strength. This method also allowed werewolves, such as Oz, to control their lycanthropy. It was later revealed that they were actually redirecting their magic to a trio of earth-bound goddesses who protected the monastery in exchange (but eventually ended up attacking the Slayers due to their confusion). It was stated that it took many months for a person to completely clear themselves of magical energy. This was demonstrated when Willow successfully summoned the god Osiris without any tools or special preparations after months of not using any magic. Usage and Execution While in essence, the rudimentary process for using magic is simply drawing mystical energies and manipulating it for a desired effect, there are many factors involved that determine how successfully this energy can used and what it can be used for. Successful magic involves a combination of knowledge, power, resources and experience. Possessing an intricate mastery of these aspects could reduce the need for complex preparation and strengthen the individual's ability to preform powerful feats of magic without using as much time or effort but sheer willpower alone. Methodology Practitioners of magic, commonly known as witches, warlocks, sorcerers, wizards, mystics, alchemists and shamans, employed a number of ways to perform magic. |-|Spells= See main article: Spells One of the most obvious characteristics of magic is the casting of spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, a gesture or any combination of these. According to Morgan le Fay, ceremony and naming are the beginning of all spellcraft, and are the first steps to binding magic to the will of the mystic. Particular spells can also be activated by personal phrases predetermined by the caster. While one normally needs a voice to speak a spell, a powerful enough spell-caster with lots of experience can cast spells non-verbally, albeit with a hand gesture (e.g. by drawing sacred sigils) or even a thought. The latter technique requires the caster to concentrate on the incantation and recite it mentally. |-|Tools= Certain objects possess magical properties, and thus can form the catalyst for magic use. For all intents and purposes, magical practitioners may use various tools to perform magic (e.g., candles, colored sand, crystals, wands and etc.). * Magical Artifacts: Physical objects that have been imbued with mystical properties. * Cauldrons: A container used to mix ingredients in. * Potions: Mystical substances created from the mixing of certain ingredients which results in a concoction with magical properties. |-|Powers= Magic can manifest as a specific supernatural ability or power (e.g. telekinesis, cryokinesis, shapeshifting, flight and teleportation), which allows one to perform specific magical feats without the need of a spell or potion. Powers vary with every magical being; with the Great Powers they are usually a reflection of their realm of influence. Powers are usually accessed by one's emotions, mind or instinct. Training and Potency With proper training, magic practitioners become capable of performing feats of magic through sheer force of will. These acts can range from minor acts of telekinesis, levitation, and glamours, to more complicated feats of transmogrification, conjuration, firing eldritch energy blasts and even magical transportation. Though anyone with the gift of magic could theoretically perform spells with access to the proper books and training, this does not necessarily guarantee that one will develop into a potent sorcerer. Also certain people seemed to have a predisposition to the magical arts (e.g. Melinda Warren), and in some cases this innate magical skill can run through a family line. For instance, the Charmed Ones are innately very magical and they descended from a line who was also very adept at using magic. Tuatha admitted that magic was not as difficult as it seems and that one need only know the secret true names of things Deities and other Higher Beings Some advanced spells require the magic user to call upon deities and other higher beings as part of their incantations. Some of the higher beings that can be invoked are: *'Aradia:' Guiding spell *'Babalú-Ayé:' The Exorcism Ritual *'Cadria:' Blinding curses *'Diana:' Love spells * Eligor: The Vampire Restoration Ritual * Granath: Reanimation spells * Hecate: Transmogrification spells * Janus: Halloween transmogrification spell * Kokopelli: Presumably spells about fertility * Minerva: Protective barrier spell * The Moirai: Invoking the Moirai spell * Osiris: Resurrection spells * Temeluchus: Tartarus Imprisonment spell * Thespia: The Demon Locator Spell Other spells called upon demons such as Proserpexa. Whether these deities granted the practitioners wish was dependent on the situation. For example, Osiris refused to resurrect Tara Maclay since her death was caused by another human, which was either not his jurisdiction or beyond his power. Another instance included Hecate, who was known for her impatience, seemingly refused to de-rat Amy when Willow summoned her, even though Amy originally summoned Hecate to turn her into a rat, as Willow wasn't as powerful as Amy at the time. Also, the Davric Demon Yeska, falsely considered a goddess among wizards, granted them power on their 50th birthday in exchange for a virgin sacrifice. Types of Magic There were several branches of magic that focused on a specific application and differed with the level of difficulty associated with performing them. *'Conjuration:' Involves creating matter out of nothing, one of the few types of magic that ignored physics. It was considered a powerful form of magic and inexperienced practitioners were discouraged from conjuring as it was hard to control what was conjured. *'Transmogrification:' Involves transforming the shape and appearance of an object into something different. This form of magic could be preformed by first-year practitioners but wasn't advised as it was harder to reverse the affects. *'Glamouring:' Involves altering how objects and individuals were perceived, both in terms of how they were seen, heard and touched. It was considered a basic form of witchcraft that could be easily learnt and taught to non-practitioners. *'Divination:' Involves the use of tools to predict future events. It was apparently a rather simple form of magic as those with little power or experience with magic were known to use it, though this could depend on the method of divination that was used. *'Flesh Magic:' An ancient form of magic that relied on flesh and blood rather then words or incantations. It was considered more powerful than word-based magic. Magical Practices The approach to performing magic varied widely and there were different types of magical practice based on what methods the practitioner used and what results they hoped to accomplish. These practices could also serve as the practitioner's religious/spiritual belief system. Differences aside, mystic was the umbrella term that referred to any individual with some degree of magical potency or skill. Known magical practices and their adherents included: *'Witchcraft' Witchcraft is a word used colloquially to describe the more specific Maleficium, a Latin word which means "wrongdoing" or "mischief" and is the basis of the English word "malice". Malice, often poetically referred to as "Crooked Way," is an extremely dark and powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). Unlike other forms of magic, the specific practice of witchcraft appears to corrupt its practitioners by distorting their perception between right and wrong. However, some practitioners of witchcraft, such as Nora, consider themselves good, and their magic is labeled "white". According to Elijah Mikaelson, objects enchanted by witchcraft can only be destroyed by using the elements of water and fire. Similar to wicca, witchcraft spells are often in Latin. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of witchcraft can be broken or temporarily interrupted by fairy light. Although witchcraft is commonly practiced among warlocks, other species have been known to practice witchcraft as well. For example, the witch Bianca used a dark spell to forcibly strip the power of another being. *'Wicca' Wicca, lesser known as Earth Magic and often conflated with Witchcraft, is the oldest and purest form of human magic inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Nature is the source of Wiccan Magic, and is most commonly called upon by witches for power. However, this magic has its limits, and if pushed, can be detrimental to the witch's health and can be fatal. According to Melinda Warren, witches who practice wicca can increase their strength by channeling external forces of energy (e.g. the elements, the Moon, the Sun, etc.). Although the majority of wiccans are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, in the case of Tuatha and the Evil Enchantress, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. Similar to witchcraft, wiccan spells are often in Latin. Although wicca is commonly practiced among witches, other species have been known to practice wicca as well. For example, a crossroad demon gave Becky Rosen a love potion that she used to make Sam Winchester fall in love with her. Gypsies are unable to practice Wiccan Magic due to a powerful curse that prevents them from channeling the Earth's energy. *'Gypsy Magic' Gypsy Magic is a form of sorcery that is strictly practiced by a subculture of witches known as the gypsies. This form of sorcery specializes in spirit possession and its spells are performed in a language different from all other forms of witchcraft. Gypsy magic is highly dependent upon the magic of the gypsy along with their connection to other gypsies. Only by joining together, in large gatherings, are gypsies able to perform powerful feats of magic. Without access to the magic of other gypsies, their power is considerably weak. While gypsy magic draws on each member's personal power, but due to the curse, the amount of power they can draw from themselves is extremely weak, which is the reason gypsies are usually required to perform spells in groups when normal witches can perform alone. They are seemingly unable to channel nature having been cursed to turn against them and usually source for alternate means for power such as doppelgänger blood. *'Wizardry' Wizardy is a magical practice founded by wizards and the magic of wizards is spoken in Old English. Almost all wizard magic is done with the use of a supporting tool or focus, typically an enchanted wand. However one can do wizard magic without a wand, though it is often unfocused and uncontrolled. Still, advanced practitioners can perform directed wizardry without a wand. *'Hoodoo' Hoodoo is a magical practice that mixes occult elements of African, European, and Native American witchcraft along with some Christian mythology. Contrary to Voodoo, Hoodoo is not a religion, but rather an eclectic practice of witchcraft that is strongly based in herbal knowledge and can be used negatively or positively. According to Vincent, Hoodoo is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches in New Orleans. *'Necromancy' Necromancy, or death magic, is a form of dark magic that involves the manipulation of death. Magic of this type relies on combined human energy, the more humans the farther the range of the spells involved. Necromancers have the power to contact the spirits of the dead and also control the dead (zombies, vampires, and spirits). According to Dorian Necromancy is everywhere in occult literature and a it is a form of sorcery that dates back to ancient Greece. The Necromancer was world renowned in necromancy though an unknown event caused the world to forget him and his legacy. *'Alchemy' Alchemy is a magical practice that allows a magic practitioner to physically destroy elemental foundation of an object in order to create another or to magically imbue said-creation with harmful, supernatural properties, thus creating a Dark Object. It crosses the boundary between magic and science, utilizing aspects of both and on the chemistry and connection between witches. Thus, it is able to physically and magically alter the properties of object. Alchemist Demons are the most well known practitioners of alchemy. *'Shamanism' Shamanism is a magical practice used by indigenous witches known as Shamans. Shamanism is described as a way of life, focusing on connecting with Nature and creation where interaction with the spirit world through altered states of consciousness is used to achieve divination and healing. A tribe of shamans have been known to create the Huntress, sacrificing their lives to imbue her with great power to destroy vampires. This practice has slowly faded from the world and is rarely seen, though legends and lore has kept this all but gone. *'Voodoo' Voodoo is a very old magical practice, that is also a religion, used by a number of witches. Voodoo is described as a set of spiritual folkways which originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Afro-American religions which developed within the French, Spanish and Creole population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. Most of the time, Voodoo uses a mix of voodoo dolls and tokens of powerful emotions, like trust or love, to perform a range of effects. Its primary use is in voodoo dolls where it is used as a representation of a person and can be used to hurt or kill them. It can also be used to cure powerful poisons with symbols of love. According to Vincent, Voodoo is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches in New Orleans. *'Druidism' The magic of the druids is spoken/written in Scottish Gaelic. It is most frequently practiced among British sorcerers. Balance is a key principle in the Old Religion, and in order for something to be created, something else must usually be destroyed. The most potent example of this is the circumstances of Arthur Pendragon's birth, where in order for a life to be created in a barren woman, a life must be taken in exchange, resulting in the death of Ygraine Pendragon for the birth of her son. *'Fae Magic' Fae magic was founded by faeries and their spells are normally channeled through enchanted wands/staves. The spells of the faeries are spoken in Old Irish, and they produce a powerful gleaming light. Fairy wands require a reagent. This reagent, called fairy dust, is obtained by dwarves, whose purpose is digging magical diamonds from a local mine, which they collect and refine into powdered fairy dust. Then, the dust is gathered in large amounts by fairies to practice their magical arts. According to the Blue Fairy, fae magic is the purest of all light magic. Good and Evil Different magicks can be defined by their moral implications, power and source. *Dark magic is often associated with powerful spells that pose a risk to others, the universe or the caster, and often involves subjects that are considered against nature, such as resurrection spells. These magicks can be found in certain books and come from a "place of rage and power". *Good magic can be channeled for equally powerful spells and are sourced from things like the Earth, the Scythe and the human soul. Individuals can be subject to either types of magic. One such individual is Willow Rosenberg who was prone to being consumed by dark magic when upset or enraged. Limitations Magic also had its limits and could have negative consequences on the user and those around them, both physically and mentally. Addiction Overuse of magic could lead to a drug-like addiction which, if left untreated, caused the practitioner to eventually disintegrate or burn out.For instance, a group of African shamans became addicted to dark magicks to the extent that they eventually died. A prime example of magic addiction was Willow, who originally started to practice magic as a way to aid her best friend, Buffy, in the fight against evil. However, as her powers developed, she began to use magic for her own enjoyment and to solve her own personal problems. The addiction reached a climax after she de-ratted Amy, who introduced her to the warlock Rack. Rack supplied the girls with magicks that fueled them for days without any burn-out factor. These magicks created notable changes in their behavior; making them spaced-out and irresponsible, giving them symptoms characteristic of what one would receive under the influence of stimulants. It also caused physical changes in Willow: her eyes turned black, and she began emitting magical energy from her body. It was after the event wherein one of her spells caused the creation of a demon when she realized things needed to change. She relinquished all of her magical items, such as crystals, tarot cards, crystal balls and herbs, and vowed never to cast another spell again. She was even unable to make potions. Despite dealing with some problems along the way, such as performing strange acts like carefully arranging straws and highlighting entire pages of a book, Willow managed to overcome her addiction until Tara's death, which caused her to absorb the magical energy from dozens of books and go on a murderous rampage. During this time, she did not exhibit any of the drug-like symptoms she did until she absorbed the collective energy via a coven from Devon. After being convinced not to destroy the world, Willow received rehabilitation in England, learning to draw energy from the Earth while also still struggling to keep herself from becoming addicted again. Physical Repercussions Since magic required physical energy in order to function, only so much could be used at any one time as posited by Willow Rosenberg in her battle against the hell Goddess Glory and after resurrecting Buffy Summers. Likewise, after a night of heavy magic use, Willow returned home exhausted and unable to use even simple magic to close her blinds. This clearly indicated that overuse of magic and lack of energy had localized detrimental effects on the practitioner's magic use. Magic could also cause mental duress and painful headaches, e.g., after Willow used a very powerful teleportation spell on Glory, she had recurrent headaches for roughly a week or so after. Heavy nose bleeding was also common of magical overuse or after completing a very powerful spell as was the case with Willow Rosenberg a number of times, e.g., creating a large force field when the Scooby Gang were on the run from Glory and the Knights of Byzantium and, likewise, when Willow created a force field to defend the Summers' home against a Turok-Han. When the Slayers' base was under attack by Twilight's army, a few of the witches protecting the keep had what appeared to be brain aneurysms through severe overuse of magic, one of them even collapsing dead after having what Willow called a "brain fry". Despite all the negative effects, using magic can have a good effect on the user. After casting the Slayer Activation spell, Willow was overcome with a powerful force of transcendence as the spell took effect, leaving her in a spent yet gleeful state as she collapsed on the floor. Risk Factor Practicing magic was a risky operation as things could easily go wrong, resulting in an unwanted or even harmful after-effect. Maintaining control while preforming a spell was challenging in of itself and required concentration. Willow could levitate a pencil at her will so as long as she retained "emotional control" and upon hearing something to her dislike, she accidentally torpedoed the pencil into a tree. When imprisoned in a frat house under the influence of a demon, Buffy warned Willow, only then a witch practicing since last year, that she shouldn't cast a conjuring spell and her spells were just "50/50". A stubborn Willow proceeded to perform the spell anyway and it ended up backfiring. Tara seemed nervous in summoning the goddess Thespia and she, along with many others expressed hesitation that Willow would be able to pull off a resurrection where the ritual itself was a trial of torture. Although Willow ended up successful, the offering was ruined. Spells could have unwanted results if things were to go wrong during the performance of one. A love spell that Xander Harris had Amy perform on Cordelia went wrong, resulting in every woman in town falling for him as Cordelia already loved him. Willow tried to alter the memories of Buffy and Tara but ending up removing all the memories from them, herself, Xander, Rupert Giles, Spike and Dawn Summers, simply because she unknowingly left a bag of Lethe's Bramble to burn, a necessary ingredient which enhanced the effects of the spell. Universal and Moral Laws Magic has its own set of principles and regulations, more specifically every spell has a price and every cantrip has a consequence. For every magical action, there is a reaction. *'Emotional Spells:' If one uses magic to change the way a person feels about one thing, they risk changing the way that person feels about other things. *'Personal Gain:' Spells rely on a system of balance. So when magic is used for personal gain (e.g. say to wallow in the superficialities of the Greek system), there will be personal consequences. *'Resurrection Spells:' If one uses magic to bring someone back from the dead, there will be consequences. The most basic price being that to save a life, a life must be taken in order to restore the universal balance. One may also absorb a person's death and will die themselves unless they return it or give it to someone else. *'Money Spells:' Spells to conjure currency are generally frowned upon because the money has to come from somewhere, therefore the person casting the spell would be stealing. *'Reversing Spells:' Spells can only be reversed, broken, or counteracted with spell of equal or greater strength, however this doesn't always work. *'True Love:' There does not seem to be a standardized formula for love spells or potions, as love is too "precious" or "weird" to tamper with. Despite this, their are a number of spells and potions that seem to, in theory, replicate the effects of a love spell. An infatuation spell does also exist, creating, as the name implies, feelings of strong infatuation. The witch Lucy brewed a magical tea that made Willard Kraft supernaturally obedient and she forced him to think he loved her. Witches can also summon Cupid to manipulate love in their stead. An act of true love (e.g. a true love's kiss) can break any curse, no matter how powerful. Physical Effects Magic could also have manifestly visible and bodily changes on the caster, the most common of which was the caster's eyes turning completely black when using very powerful magic, or when wielding magic with evil intent or uncontrolled emotions. This was shown in Catherine Madison and her daughter when preforming feats of transmogrification and to Willow several times. Willow was subject to severe physical change after she absorbed the latent magical power confined within dozens of spell books, which turned her hair and eyes black and caused dark veins to sprout up on her face. After this point, whenever Willow over exerted herself, her hair and eyes turned black and her voice often deepened and had a slight echo to it. When Willow used the power of the Slayer Scythe to turn every potential in the world into the real Slayer. This temporarily caused Willow's hair to turn white and her whole body to glow with a bright-white light. After Tara was shot, Willow's eyes turned blood red. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)